Grab Somebody Sexy Tell 'em Hey
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: A what was supposed to be a dateless depressing night, turned into a evening full of surprises Big Time Crush refrence, Kenlos One-Shot R&R


**Hey my lovelies :)**

**Ok I'm back on Fanfiction :D And to kick off my new self, I'm gonna give ya'll a Kenlos One-Shot I hope you guys like it, and from now on, my writing's going to be better than ever **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE BOYS NOR DO I MAKE ANY CLIAMS TOWARDS THEIR SEXUALITY!**

"_Do you wanna kiss, again?"_ the over-dramatic actress on the large movie screen to this year's newest and hottest romance film Kiss and Tell.

"Ughhhh," groaned the single Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell.

The four partners in crime were left dateless after various altercations with their girlfriends/dates. Kendall and his girlfriend Jo had tried all day to find a date for Carlos, but the rambunctious boy could hardly keep up with all the commotion put into by his best friend and girlfriend trying to score him a hottie to see Kiss and Tell with. Once they narrowed it down to two girls, the beautiful Candy and the sweetheart Megan, Carlos couldn't decide which one to take and in the end he ended up with neither of them, also leaving Kendall dateless seeing that all the preparation that went into finding Carlos a date caused bickering between the two lovebirds, Jo decided she'd rather go shopping with her new friends Candy and Megan than see a cheesy flick with her boyfriend. James however being the over-protective brotherly figure he is entangled himself on keeping a close eye on Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister than his own date. In the end, Katie and her date didn't see Kiss and Tell and had a really great night unlike James, whose date got fed up with him and had to settle for seeing the movie with his buds. Lastly, Logan being the gentleman he is told his pretty and kind date Peggy that he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend, and while Peggy was so understanding he found himself in a predicament when he saw that his ex-girlfriend Camille already had a date. So the four best friends sat not even thirty minutes into the movie and already felt the need to bail out on the sappy chick-flick.

"Hey, I still got four tickets to see the unicorn princess?" James whispered holding up the four colorful tickets he had originally had as a substitute for Katie.

The four boys pondered it for a moment and thought it would be so much better than sitting through another minute of this grotesque movie. James, Logan and Kendall noisily got up earning a few glares and complaints from their fellow audience members who were trying to watch the movie, but Kendall turned back and saw Carlos still sitting there with a disgruntled look on his face. He turned again to Logan and James who didn't even give it a second thought and bolted out of the theater. Kendall made his way back to his seat and plopped next to his grumpy best friend.

"Carlos, aren't you coming?" he questioned.

"No," the brunette muttered. "I wanna sit through this movie, so it could remind me again and again how much of a loser I really am." He said, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat.

"Carlos that's not true," Kendall said sympathetically.

"Yes it is!" Carlos yelled.

"_Shushhhh_," hissed the couple behind them as Carlos gave them a look.

"I made you and Jo go on a wild goose chase trying to find me a date for this evening all because I'm too much of a screw-up to find one myself, and when I only had to narrow it down to Candy and Megan, I got their names mixed up and I lost two great girls and on top of that it caused a fight between you and Jo so now I made you look like a loser!" Carlos whispered harshly. "Face it Kendall I'm a failure, just accept it." He said shifting in his seat, taking a long sip of his cola.

Kendall sighed and sat closer to his depressed friend. "Look Carlos, that's what friends do for each other, Jo and I will make up sooner or later but I just want to make sure you're ok?" he asked nicely.

"I'm never going to be ok, I'm a complete idiot when it comes to girls, why do you think I've never had a girlfriend before?" he asked.

"Well, what about Sasha and Stephanie?" Kendall asked.

"They don't count, Sasha was an actress Gustavo hired to try to get me to sing the breakup song better, she never really liked me and Stephanie was my date to a dance, we never became anything because I was too stupid to realize she really did like me, but once I understood that she was on a plane to another city in California to do another movie, I've never had a steady relationship with a girl and you know it." Carlos said a little loudly.

"Shut up," hissed another couple next to them as Kendall stuck his tongue out at them.

"Carlitos, I don't know why a girl wouldn't want to go out with you because you really are a great guy," Kendall said sweetly.

"Heh, yeah right," Carlos snorted stuffing a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth, crunching down loudly.

"I'm serious!" Kendall turned Carlos' face to his as Kendall looked into his chocolaty brown eyes. "You're funny, you're smart, you sing great and I've never seen a kid swallow ten corndogs at the same time at the county fair when we were in Kansas." He chuckled.

Carlos smirked and swallowed his food. "You think so?"

"Positive and you forgot that Sasha really did fall for you in the end, because you treated her like a queen, and… any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend," he said lovingly, as he patted Carlos on the back.

Carlos' eyes flickered at Kendall's kind words. "Thanks," he whispered.

The two turned back to watch the movie, just as things started to heat up on the screen. The movie started to become more vulgar as the couple on screen heatedly kissed each other. The couple on screen was in the male actor's bedroom and as the female actor started unbuttoning her boyfriend's shirt, her boyfriend's mouth started trailing down her neck, making her moan emphatically. Her one slick leg was wrapped around his waist and in a second, he picked her up, wrapping both her legs around him tightly, the couple slammed down on the male's bed and continued undressing each other.

Carlos sat through the movie fine; however Kendall felt so uncomfortable, feeling his lower area getting a little hard. Kendall could never watch these kinds of movies with someone, even with Jo because he always gets turned on by any sort of sensual scene. Even though he intentionally was going to take Jo with him to see it, he'd usually excuse himself to the bathroom until he felt it was possible to come out. But he couldn't leave Carlos alone only because he didn't know Kendall had this problem with these kinds of movies and it would be so embarrassing to leave without giving Carlos a reason. Kendall tried to not look at the screen, but the glorious sounds coming from the woman's mouth were too noisy to ignore. Kendall took another peek at the movie screen and saw the two half-naked, grinding and dry humping each other.

"Dammit," the blonde boy whimpered, slouching farther and farther down into his seat, and crossing his legs praying that it would make him disappear.

Carlos blinked and turned to his best friend and gave him a confused and concerned look. "Are you ok?" he asked-whispered.

"Mhmm," The blonde grumbled, feeling the pain in his lower half getting more severe as he continued to watch the couple on screen furiously go wild with each other.

Carlos cocked his head and was muddled by how Kendall was sitting. "Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" he guessed.

Kendall vigorously shook his head and took a deep breath and straightened up, which showed off his half- hard member fighting to get through his tight skinny jeans. Carlos thought for a moment and then turned back to Kendall and saw what was going on in his jeans and then realized that his best friend had been turned on by the movie. Any normal guy would be so uncomfortable seeing his best friend in that state, but not Carlos he actually thought it was kind of funny and started chuckling.

Kendall cocked his eyebrows a little confused at what Carlos was laughing at, but then looked down and saw his boner exposed and quickly took off his jacket and covered the exposed area and crossed his legs.

"It's not funny!" he jeered, trying his best to hide his erection.

"Oh it's pretty funny if you ask me," Carlos laughed even louder, hunching over about to bust a gut. Carlos had never seen his best friend like this and it was the perfect way for him to forget about the horrible night he had.

Kendall huffed and rubbed his temple. "This is so embarrassing,"

"Oh don't be embarrassed dude, we're all friends here," he said, rising up seeing that his face turned a slight shade of red against his caramel skin from laughing so hard.

Kendall grumbled and sat back painfully, it wasn't going to go away unless he found a way to make himself release. Carlos smiled and glanced in Kendall's direction, he felt a little bad that Kendall was so prickly with his boner lying there. He thought to himself, that maybe he could help his best friend out; it's not like they were gay for each other or anything, but the very least Carlos could do was help his best friend out after all he's done for him. The brunette took a deep breath and turned back to Kendall, leaning closer to him, with an erotic smile on his face.

Kendall turned to him and raised one eyebrow. "What?" he whispered puzzled.

Carlos' fingers made his way under Kendall's jacket, as he uncrossed Kendall's legs and placed his hand on his best friend's member, rubbing slightly as Kendall involuntarily let him do it. Kendall started to breathe heavier, feeling the sexual tension between them heightening. Carlos shifted himself closer and leaned up in Kendall's ear.

"I could help you out with that," he cooed sexually, rubbing his friend's erection in small circles, relaxing Kendall.

"If I have to tell you two again to shut up, I'm calling the manager!" shushed the couple behind them as they both gave those people equally dirty looks.

Kendall thought for a minute, it's not like he was gay or anything and he really wouldn't be "cheating" on Jo if he had his way with Carlos for one night. Kendall turned his face to Carlos' who was just an inch away, feeling the urge to kiss him, Kendall put his jacket back on, took Carlos' hand and the two stood up. Kendall held Carlos close to him as the two waddled out of the theater with Carlos' held tightly against Kendall's chest, making their way towards the bathroom. When they found the men's room, they were thankful no one was in there, so Kendall let go of Carlos and locked the door.

Carlos stood in the middle of the men's restroom of the Hollywood theater. Since it was a more famous cinema, it was much more elegant than the one's in Minnesota. It smelled of pine sol and freshly cleaned stalls, from the over-powering scent of the febreeze air fresheners. After securing the doors, Kendall walked up behind Carlos, surprising him, turning him around and pushing him against the wall to kiss him brutally. Kendall felt a wave of relief consume his body as he made out with Carlos wrathfully. Carlos felt a little weird kissing a guy let alone his best friend, but he was just doing him a favor, and nobody has to know about it. The two boys opened their mouths a little wider, as Kendall flicked his tongue against Carlos mouth, getting further access to take him in with his swirling lips. Kendall's hands trailed all the way up Carlos' lean body and down again, gripping his hips as he pushed him harder against the shiny, marble wall. Carlos excitedly wriggled his tongue all throughout Kendall's heated mouth, as he roughly tugged at the top of Kendall's dark blue skinny jeans. Kendall without moving his mouth away struggled to get out of his jacket but succeeded as Carlos did the same. Carlos trailed his fingers down and thumbed over the button to Kendall's jeans and undid the zipper making the blonde's jeans slide half way down to his knees. The Latino spun the blonde around and pressed him up against the wall and moved his mouth to the blonde's heated neck, making Kendall lean his head back and moan quietly. Carlos' hands followed on up to the collar of Kendall's button down shirt and smoothed it out. One by one, he undid every little white button, pleasantly revealing his gorgeous, slender bod; it revealed a line of sweat from the middle of his pectorals all the way down to his slightly pronounced abdominals. Carlos' smiled to himself and quickly resumed to wrathfully kissing Kendall's neck, tracing down his collar bone, to his breast bone, licking a slow line down his abs and finally to the wonderful package waiting bellow.

Carlos pulled Kendall's pants down further to his ankles where he came face to face with Kendall's massive erection. Carlos gulped, a little nervous about what he had to swallow since it already looked huge underneath his boxers, Carlos tugged at the hem of his loose boxers and pulled them down, letting them slide down to his ankle's exposing Kendall's bare, thick cock inches away from his mouth. Carlos gasped quietly to himself, he had no clue Kendall was so big down there, though he was nervous because he's never given a blow job before, he couldn't help being slightly turned on by the sight of it, that it was almost mouthwatering . Kendall on the other hand who was completely flabbergasted by Carlos' amazing skills looked down at his friend and saw he was a little nervous about swallowing that huge thing. Even though he craved having Carlos gulp down his aching boner, he didn't want to put him through something he didn't want to do. Kendall dejectedly moved his hand towards his bare cock, but Carlos grabbed it and looked up at Kendall.

"I want to," he whispered with a serious look in his eye. With that Kendall put his hand to the side and watched Carlos take a deep breath.

Carlos inched forward and grabbed Kendall's legs to give him better leverage, making the blonde boy feel a little weak. Carlos licked a slow line up the blonde boy's shaft, sending a chill up Kendall's spine, trying his best not to blow too soon. He continued licking until he got a feel for what he was doing, in a split second he swirled his tongue around the head of Kendall's member, slowly sucking and tenderly biting down making Kendall involuntarily buck, which shocked Carlos for a moment. The Latino chuckled for a moment, he was really enjoying himself and with that, not giving Kendall a moment to think, he engulfed Kendall's entire erection into his mouth.

"Ohh-ho_** fuck**_," Kendall grunted, bucking his hips again as Carlos began to suck crudely.

He took him more down into his throat, as his hands massaged Kendall's legs; even though he was a beginner at this, it came easy to him, the Garcia's have a way with their mouths. His mouth was so wet and warm, _nothing_ like how Jo used to do it; sure she did a good job, but the way that Carlos was doing was ten times better, it was just _euphoric_ and _sexy_ in every way possible. Kendall bucked his hips again at the deep contact of Carlos' mouth as Carlos bobbed his head up and down, feeling Kendall's hard-on throb against his explicit tongue.

Kendall gripped onto Carlos' dark tresses and latched on, bucking furiously as Carlos sucked harder, continuing this pattern, and praying that it wouldn't stop. Carlos' wet, tasty tongue was too much for him to handle and his eyes got wide as he felt his release approaching causing his knees to almost buckle.

"I'm—I'm gonna…" he spoke softly, his eyes shutting tight, but before he could even say the word, he felt himself rapidly, and pleasantly release into Carlos' mouth.

Carlos guzzled down Kendall's sweet cum without a problem, it was actually quite enjoyable. Kendall let go of Carlos' hair and leaned back against the wall as Carlos gave one final suck to his hard member and let go with a_ pop_. Kendall let out a sigh of relief, thankful he stayed with Carlos instead of going with James and Logan and in a way thankful Jo ditched him because now he knew of Carlos' secret magical talent and he could truly say he would take a BJ from Carlos over Jo any day of the week.

Kendall reached down to pull up his boxer shorts and his pants, buttoning and zipping it up and Carlos got up and met Kendall face to face. The two blushed when they saw each other, and turned back and smiled and kind of laughed.

"Did I…. do a good job?" Carlos asked, giving the blonde a sort of hopeful half smile.

Kendall grinned and nodded his head. "You did…._** Amazing**_," he admitted, making Carlos' cheeks heat up. "Do I taste good?" he chuckled.

Carlos laughed and pounded Kendall's side. "Yeah you're ok,"

They both took a few minutes to freshen up, as they splashed cool water on their faces and Kendall buttoned up his shirt, however that ravishing smell of sex won't come off for a while.

Kendall unlocked the door and the two looked around to see if the coast was clear and seeing that it was, the two walked out of the bathroom, leaving them a wonderful memory of their dateless evening.

**Hey I hoped you all liked it! I try to make my fanfics as real as possible, I try to think of things that the guys would actually say and I don't try to sugarcoat things or making them badboys when they aren't. I try to make them sound as factual as possible. Can't wait to write more! Please Review :D**

**XOXO Steph**


End file.
